Explosive devices, such as warheads, are typically designed to provide one outcome after initiation and that is full yield. This can be undesirable, for example, when collateral damage is possible.
Additionally, current warheads have explosive energy from the date of manufacture throughout their lifecycle, creating special handling precautions and inherent danger when exposed to unplanned ignition stimuli, such as fire or bullet impact.